All for One
by IHeartNealLarkin
Summary: Set 2 years after the events of the 2011 movie, D'Artagnan has finally been reinstated into the King's Musketeers and one of the Inseparables have returned battered and bruised after a two month absence, due to a mission gone wrong. Rated T for safety. On
1. Chapter 1

**All for One**

**A/N: **Lame title I know and I do not own anyone, except the characters that I had created for the purpose of this story, and I do like to make an apology to some of those who have been reading my stories. But I have lost the muse, the imagination, and my enthusiasm for them. So they are on hiatus for the time being. Feel free to PM me if you wish to take up the challenge to finish the stories for your selves. For I won't mind at all, the ones that are not on hiatus are not for sale. As I a just finishing them up and not going to post them until I completely satisfied. I do hope that you will forgive me. Real life can be a real turd when it wants to be. Anyways I do hope you will my new fic. This will be set 2 years after the 2011 movie, but I am ignoring the battleships and Buckingham coming to England. Not yet.

**Summery:** Set 2 years after the events of the movie, D'Artagnan has finally been reinstated into the King's Musketeers and one of the Inseparables have returned after a two month absence, due to a mission gone wrong.

**Chapter 1:**

Two years have long since passed since the day that an aspiring young man had come into the lives of the three formally disgraced, but legendary, Musketeers. The three were also known as the three inseparables, because they were the best. Their feats and their failures, have cemented their friendship into a whole. You would never see the one without the other two and if you pushed one of them, you would have the other two defending their friend. Even if one of them were pushed by accident, the pusher would still find themselves with their heads split open. You never want to go and get yourselves onto the wrong side of the three inseparables.

One thing for sure, is that, no one, not even the other Musketeers, cannot mess with one of the Inseparables. Because no matter who that person is, that person will find himself, or herself, with a broken nose, have their head's split open, or worse killed. One of the Musketeers had even made a royal complaint to M. de Treville about Porthos splitting one of his companions head's open, all because his companion had accidentally pushed their way past the four inseparables, and had accidentally caused Aramis to fall heavily against a the edge of a near-by table, causing the former priest to bruise his ribs (or was it the hip).

Ever since their brash, and yet very brave, young friend crashed into their lives, the three inseparables had inevitably became four. Even though the young man had been put into royal guards for two whole years, until he was deemed worthy enough to become a Musketeer for the King. All four of them had become a one man's army.

All four of them could defeat forty of the Cardinal's Guards, without getting a scratch. And all four of them have different personalities, yet they all complement each other.

Each of them have their own style with the blade, they each have different ways to approach a fight and they all have different views on life. But that did not stop them from becoming the best of friends. They all value their friendship above all others, they could loose their home by a fire, and they could loose everything that they hold valuable, and yet, if one of them gets wounded during a fight, or if they argue, or any one of those things, their friendship is all that matters to them.

Without that friendship, they would have nothing. They would be alone in this world.

They all believe in each other. They trust each other to watch their backs in a fight.

All four of them are M. Treville's best and he, and the King, had to separated one of them from the tight group. For a month, or less, that was all they had asked but that month has now become two months.

During the past two months and Treville had seen how miserable, and not to mention, very irritable, the other three have become, as though they suspect something had gone wrong.

The King is starting to become anxious as the mission, that had one of the Inseparables had been sent on, had been sent on a secret mission, a mission that had required a month or less to complete, not two.

Treville now sits, as calmly as he could, behind his desk. Waiting patiently for the other three, and they were to be sent off with four more musketeers. The other four are also an inseparable lot, but not even they could even dare to compare notes about their amazing feats with those of that Athos, and his motley crew, have achieved.

Even though Athos, Porthos, Aramis and even D'Artagnan, cause Treville more grief then the other four. The four Inseparables are also his best fighters.

Treville then turned his gaze away from the wall that should have hole in it by now, the moment his office doors swung upon.

Who he saw enter, was not who he had expected, and yet, it was the very person, of whom Treville was about to send search party for.

The Musketeer's clothing was cut and torn, his hair had grown longer, and the once neat and tidy moustache and goatee, had grown into a poor excuse of a beard, it had grown scraggy-looking and it does not suit the Musketeer's face at all.

"Monsieur Treville," the Musketeer's voice sounded hoarse, as it no longer sounds as precise and well educated as it once did before.

Treville was about to say something to his recently returned Musketeer, to find his door being opened once again, to find the Musketeer's that he had sent for, and upon their faces were saying all the words that they themselves could not.

Only one word had escaped from one of the three and that was only the Musketeer's name.

"Aramis!"

* * *

Aramis had seen the way nearly every single one of his fellow comrades-in-arms, they all had a look of shock upon their faces, as he had casually walked passed them. He had considered himself lucky that no one had taken notice of his limp, but they would have all seen the state that he is in. The last few months have been difficult but he did manage to escape with what was left of him, alive.

The mission that he had been sent on, by the request of the King and M. de Treville, had gone from bad straight to worse.

The look upon the faces of his friends had said everything that their words alone could not express, there was shock, anger, joy, concern and that was all that Aramis could read at this point.

"Porthos," Aramis greeted his big friend, ignoring the fact how weak his voice sounded to his ears, it was a small wonder how he could speak at all, especially after what he had to endure.

He often does wonder how he could manage to remain standing, when his left thigh was pure agony, and his shoulder burnt as much the same pain as his thigh did – in fact all of him was doused in sheer agony.

He does not want to think about what he had to endure, the past month or so, and he does know that Treville will want to know what had happened, and judging by the looks his friends kept on throwing in his way, they too would like some answers. Or even just to take him home and to take care of him.

"Monsieur Treville," Aramis had just nodded his head towards Athos and d'Artagnan, that simple task was a task in itself, before he returned his attention upon his captain.

"Monsieur Aramis? Would you mind telling me what had happened?" Treville crossed his arms across his chest as he observed the young man, who looked like he was about to topple over soon. "Or at least tell me if the mission ended in success? So, that you could go and get yourself looked over by a doctor."

"I got was acquired of me but there were some complications," Aramis then placed a small box upon Treville's desk. "-…."

Aramis was about to say something more when he felt his body giving up its prolong battle with sleep, he had felt two strong arms catching him, cushioning his fall, and his body cried out in tears of agony.

He faintly heard one of his friends frantically calling out his name and the rest was swamped by darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Athos had prepared himself to catch his friend, as he had witnessed how unsteadily Aramis had become. He grew increasingly worried for the former priest the moment he saw him after a two month absence and what he saw, had caused his ire to rise, only to have it collapse the moment he had caught his friend. Preventing the former priest from falling flat on his back.

"Aramis!"

Hearing the name of the former priest's name being called out, caused Athos to glance upwards to find his Captain rushing towards them, Porthos and d'Artagnan have placed themselves on either side of their fallen friend, and he could not help himself from glaring at Treville.

He knew, as well as the others, that something was not right and they were even going to prepare themselves to leave Paris in order to find their missing friend, their brother-in-arms. They were willing to risk their everything just to find Aramis, despite them not knowing were he had been sent, or what he was sent to do.

"What happened to him?" d'Artagnan hastily asked, concern for his friend of two years was written all over his face for all to witness. "Is he going to be all right?"

"He won't be unless we find ourselves a doctor," Porthos did not mean to snap at the lad but he could not contain himself.

"I need no doctor."

Taking his eyes away from Treville to focus on Aramis, to find that his eyes were now fully open once again, causing everyone – yes even Athos – to sigh in relief.

"You'll need a doctor, padre, to have those wounds of yours treated," Porthos smirked the moment a pair of green eyes glared at him, the sarcasm in Aramis' eyes were overshadowed by the glistening of tears and pain. "And then you can tell us, along with our good Captain, what happened to you."

"We can worry about he needs to report to me when he is fully recovered – unless you feel well enough to tell me, Monsieur Aramis," Treville bent down to be eye level with the former padre. "That is if you are up to it. I will, however have to inform the King about your safe return – as he was growing concerned for you."

Politely as he could, Aramis shook himself out of Athos' firm hold, hissing as the ache in his body cried out. He was now fully sitting up on the floor, surrounded by the ones he thought of everyday he was a way, they were the ones that gave him a reason to keep on living. Yes, he believed that his Saviour may have had hand in it, but his Faith in his friends was what gave him the courage.

Should he tell them all of it, or should just give them the rough copy of what actually happened. He knows all to well that Porthos will go flip, bursting to get his hands on those that had hurt him, if he were to tell them that he had been tortured – that he will not say.

"Do they know about the mission, Monsieur?" Aramis found him saying instead of saying about wanting his bed.

"No, I was about to inform them about the mission, as you were obviously delayed and to witness the condition that you are in speaks much about what you may, or may, not have endured in order enclose the mission," Treville sternly replied, ignoring the death glare that was coming from the other three, as he were certain that he would find himself digging a grave to die in. "You got what the King had asked for," Treville glance over his shoulder to see the small wooden box.

"I did indeed get what the King asked for," Aramis told his Captain. "It was well guarded and I do hope that blood that was spilt was worth it all in the end."

Aramis has been a Musketeer for a fair while now and he has killed men before, and yet, he still never got used to taking another's life a way from them. He never even got the chance to say a prayer for the blood that he had spilt in order to get the King, his precious gift to give to his Queen.

Some of his own blood had spilt, staining the blades of the ones – no he wasn't going to think of that, it is not the first time he had been tortured, but the first time he had both Porthos, and Athos, to aid him. All he had done in order to get out alive was to make an uneasy alliance with someone, he never expected to ally himself with, and in fact that there were two men in the same place as him, and they were both his enemies – they still are. They had come to an unlikely truce in order to escape their grimy prison they were trapped in.

What would his friends were to say to him if he were tell him about his unlikely allies?

"Everything all right Aramis?" Athos asked the moment when the silence was stretched too thin for his liking, and that was saying something for one who dwells in silence. "Do you acquire a doctor?"

"I will be fine Athos," Aramis exclaimed. "All that I would like to acquire is my bed."

"I am sure that your bed feels special knowing that you need it so," Porthos smirked slyly, happy to just to hear his friend's quirky sense of humour after a two month absence.

"Very funny," Aramis smirked, though it looked, and felt, more like a grimace, at Porthos.

"I will take the word of your, much relieved, return and the box which the King is anxiously awaiting for. While you get some much needed rest to recover from your weary journey," Treville ordered the younger man.

Aramis could only just nod his head, he was too weary even to speak now, not that he was not already before, and he is just even more tired. Not too mention his throat feels a tad rough around the edges and it will do him no good to talk, when he could lose his voice.

He barely hears what is being said between everyone else. All that he could acknowledge at the moment was his body begging him to embrace sleeps sweet caress. He has nothing to fear, as those he loves dearly surround him, and they in turn would keep him from harm.

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay and I hope that you had all enjoyed this, I am taking this nice and slow, no need to rush. There is more to come, have no fear my dear readers. Can anyone guess who Aramis' unlikely allies were? Anyone gets the answers correctly will have Chapter 3 as a pressie. Do not forget to check out before you leave? And smile, laugh.


End file.
